


The Vaguely Embarrassing School Yard Crush

by canary_blues



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary_blues/pseuds/canary_blues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill: Jack has a crush on Bunnymund. Just being a close to the other makes him blush and have butterflies in his stomach. All the little things that Bunnymund does, whether it's painting an egg until it's perfect or the way he ruffles Jack's hair makes the winter spirit fall for the other even more. But Jack is sure Bunnymund can't possibly feel the same way, so he hides his feelings. Or, at least, he thought he was.</p>
<p>Bonus:<br/>+ For Bunnymund knowing about Jack's crush the whole time and finding it adorable<br/>+ For one of the other guardian's knowing and teasing Jack about it. (I'd prefer North but any of them are fine)<br/>+ For Jack denying his crush until the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vaguely Embarrassing School Yard Crush

1) Sandy

It takes Sandy all of five minutes into the meeting to realize Jack has a huge crush on Bunny. The meeting, which he hasn't been paying any attention to, is maybe sort of related to Guy Fawkes Day and how its important to remember that while Guy is a cool dude, we as Guardians do not condone the use of explosives to solve our problems. Jack is giving Bunny this sort of dreamy look every ten seconds and Sandy has no idea when this started but its too cute for words. Bunny, who is currently painting something rude on one of the mugs of hot chocolate the elves brought in, is oblivious to the staring.

Sandy watches Jack fidget and when the boy glances up at him his sand forms a heart with bunny ears. Jack flushes and throws a pen at him.

 

2) Tooth

She finds them in the Warren. Bunny's painting eggs and Tooth can tell by the way he's chattering away that he doesn't know Jack is curled up on a rock listening. Jack has this dopey smile on his face that she's seen hundreds of times on her fairies when they follow him around and something like glee blooms in her chest.

Jack notices her staring and looks panicked before bolting from his spot down the nearest tunnel. She laughs and flutters over to Bunny to ask him for a favor.

 

3) North

He has the tact of an inebriated water buffalo.

“Oh, young love.” Jack nearly hits his head on a branch he startles so badly. “I remember when I was first in love.”

“I'm-what?”

“Her name was Jessica, she was school teacher.” North reached up and drags Jack out of the tree. “She did not approve of my giving away toys. They were illegal at time.”

“What?”

“But what a wild streak she had! She once broke me out of prison.”

“Why were you in prison?”

North wraps and arm around Jack's shoulders and shakes him. “Yes, young love is wonderful. And with Bunny! He is good guy.”

“I'm not in love with Bunny!” North had never seen him so embarrassed. “We're just friends!”

“Is nothing to be ashamed of. I once dated huldra. It was very good until I saw her back and she tried to eat my face.”

“What?!”

“But Bunny will not try to eat your face.” North pauses and then pats Jack on the shoulder. “Unless you like that sort of thing. I hear he is very giving lover.”

North has never seen Jack run so fast in his life. Sandy and Tooth laugh themselves to tears when he tells them about it later.

 

4) Pitch

“Really Jack? The rabbit?”

“Oh my god, why are you even talking to me?”

 

5) Man in the Moon

Jack is racing the wind when the clouds break and moonbeams coming pouring into the clearing. He thinks nothing of it until he realizes the shadows are all somehow shaped like hearts and rabbits.

“I don't like Bunny that way!” The moon doesn't say anything but Jack gets the distinct feeling that its laughing at him.

 

+1) Bunny

He's reading a book when Jack slinks in ands collapses into the grass next to him. “Frostbite.”

Jack draws his knees to his chest and is pouting in a way only teenagers can. “Everyone is so weird.”

“You get used to it.” He reaches over and ruffles Jack's hair, enjoying the blush that spreads across his face.

Jack huffs and lightly bats his paw away but can't stop his growing smile. 

“What are they teasin' you about anyway?”

Jack is up and stuttering something about meeting Jaime before he's even finished the question. Bunny smirks at his book when Jack takes off and hopes North isn't being too hard on the kid about his crush.


End file.
